1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to mounting racks for automotive accessories. Even more particularly the present invention discloses a mounting rack for retaining a removable vehicular seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there are produced many vehicles that include removable and configurable seats. These seats are generally found in minivans and sport utility vehicles. Seating arrangements in such vehicles may be configured depending upon how the vehicle is to be utilized.
For example, if one has to transport many people, then all the seats may be included in the vehicle. However, if one has to move furniture or other bulky items, then all or some of the seats may be removed to provide the cargo space necessary to transport such items.
Removable vehicular seats include at least two and generally four hooks or brackets that interlock with floor mounted rods when the seat is mounted interiorly the vehicle. If one removes a seat from a vehicle it is unadvisable to place the seat upon the ground because the hooks may become damaged if the seat is sat upon while on the ground.
Currently, if one removes a seat from such a vehicle, the seat should be preferably stored in some dry, clean environment. Generally, though, such an environment is not readily available. As such, many seats are left on the floor of garages or outside while the vehicle is used. This, of course, presents several problems. First, the seat may be damaged by inclement weather. Second, the seat may become dirtied. Additionally, such seats are heavy and can injure small children.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a device that allows easy and safe storage of removable vehicular seats when they are removed from the vehicle in which they are used. Additionally, what is needed is a device that provides seat storage such that a child cannot hurt themselves while playing around the seat after it has been removed from the vehicle. It is to the solution of the above mentioned problems to which the present invention is directed.